


More of a Beginning

by WinterSky101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Immortal Kombat, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt William Dey, Missing Scene, POV Kelly Olsen, POV William Dey, Post-Episode: s05e19 Immortal Kombat, Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: William's been shot, but all's well that ends well, and this seems like it'll end well for him indeed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey, William Dey & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	More of a Beginning

Lena Luthor opens up some sort of purple glowing portal and half-leads, half-carries William through. He's not entirely sure how much he trusts her - she's Lex Luthor's sister, after all - but he doesn't have any other choice, and Supergirl seemed to trust that she would help. That'll have to be enough for now.

Once William is on the other side of the portal, which is some sort of laboratory, Lena goes back through and reappears a moment later, dragging Eve's unconscious body. "What's going to happen to her?" William asks.

"We'll keep her here," Lena says, taking her phone out of her pocket. "Give me a second."

William sinks into a chair as Lena sends off a text. He's keeping an eye on her, but he's also keeping an eye on Eve. She might have shot him, but he doesn't think she's a bad person, not really. She's scared, and she's threatened, and she thought William was a danger to her mother's life. If someone threatened William's mother, he can't be sure he wouldn't do the same thing.

Lena puts her phone back in her pocket, then she heaves Eve to her feet. "Let me deal with her, then I'll get you to a hospital."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" William asks. "I don't think she's a bad person."

"I know exactly what Eve is," Lena says, her voice a little sharp and a lot bitter. She walks away without saying anything more, just hauling Eve into another room. William tries to get up to follow her, but his chest flares with pain and he sinks back into the seat, suddenly unable to do anything but try to breathe.

Lena comes back a minute later, alone. "Alright, I'll open a portal to the hospital and drop you off there." She steps forward to help William up, but he pushes away from her.

"Are you going to hurt Eve?"

"She _shot_ you."

"She was desperate and scared. Don't hurt her."

Lena lets out an irritated huff. "I'm not going to hurt her. She'll be fine. Now come on, I need to get you to the hospital."

William relents, letting Lena pull him to his feet. She opens another purple portal, and when they go through this one, they're outside the hospital. Lena must have contacted someone to say they were coming, because there's a gurney waiting for them, manned by a few nurses. "Mr. Dey?" one of them asks, stepping forward. "Please come with us."

William sits down on the gurney and obediently lets the nurses manhandle him into lying down. Lena turns to go back through the portal, but before she can step into it, William calls, "You're sure Kara is alright?"

Lena hesitates, then she turns around. The look on her face… William's not quite sure what he'd classify it as, but it's soft, and against all odds, it makes him feel like he can trust her.

"Kara Danvers is alright," she says. "I promise."

William nods and lies back down on the gurney, and Lena steps through her portal. The nurses quickly wheel him into the hospital and into an operating room, and then they pump him so full of sedatives and painkillers that he's insensible in moments.

The last thought he remembers having is that he hopes Kara stays safe. He dragged her into this story, and he'll never forgive himself if she gets hurt because of it.

* * *

Kelly is sitting at her desk, waiting for news and hating every second of it, when her phone rings. She scrambles for it immediately and accepts the call before even checking who it's from. "Yes?"

 _"Is this Kelly Olsen?"_ an unfamiliar voice asks.

Kelly hesitates. "May I ask who's calling?"

 _"I'm a receptionist at National City General Hospital,"_ the voice replies, and Kelly's heart plummets into her stomach. _"This number is listed as the emergency contact for William Dey. Are you Kelly Olsen?"_

"Yes, I'm Kelly Olsen," Kelly says quickly, the words almost tripping over themselves on their way out. "What's wrong with William?"

 _"He's been shot,"_ the receptionist explains. Kelly's stomach begins twisting itself into knots, but they loosen a bit as the receptionist adds, _"He's in surgery, but it looks like it was a fairly clean shot, and he should recover well. But if you could come-"_

"Of course I'll come," Kelly says, already leaving her office. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

 _"Thank you, Miss Olsen,"_ the receptionist replies. _"We'll expect you soon."_

Andrea is nowhere to be found, so Kelly just tells the closest assistant that she's got to deal with a family emergency. She really doesn't feel like explaining the whole thing, and that's close enough to the truth. She makes good time on her way to the hospital, ignoring the way her stomach keeps twisting and twisting and twisting. The receptionist said that William should be fine, but Kelly's seen enough gunshot wounds to know it's not always that simple. And the last time she was in this hospital, it was because her brother had been shot, and he'd nearly died.

"I'm Kelly Olsen," she says at the front desk. "I'm the emergency contact for William Dey. I got a phone call…?"

"Miss Olsen!" a familiar voice calls. One of the receptionists, the one who called her, waves her over. "Mr. Dey should be out of surgery before too long. While we wait, would you mind answering a few questions?"

Kelly just wants to go see William, but she knows the protocol here. Honestly, she's lucky that she's here at all. It's not like she and William are family, after all. They've just become friends since working at Obsidian together, and they've grown to like each other a lot, and so when William said he didn't have any family nearby to put down as his emergency contact, Kelly offered her services. And now, despite how terrifying this is, she's glad. She knows Alex is in danger, and she can't do anything about that. She knows Kara and Nia and J'onn are in danger, and she can't do anything about that either. But William she can help, so she's going to do it.

William told her all his basic medical information that she might need to know, so now it's just a matter of digging around in her memory for it. The receptionist said William would be out of surgery in about half an hour, so Kelly just keeps watching the clock, waiting for the minute hand to traverse half its face. The receptionist seems able to sense her concern, because she keeps smiling gently at Kelly and assuring her William will be alright. It's appreciated, but it's not enough to keep Kelly from worrying.

Finally, just after half an hour later, a doctor comes out. "Kelly Olsen?" he calls, and Kelly almost trips over her feet to get to him.

"Yes?"

The doctor smiles at her, warm and slightly tinged with exhaustion. "We've just finished the surgery on Mr. Dey. The bullet went through and through, and Supergirl cauterized the wound, so he didn't lose too much blood. All in all, he was very lucky. He should make a full and quick recovery, barring unforeseen circumstances. He's still sleeping now, but would you like to see him?"

"Yes, thank you," Kelly says immediately. Part of her mind notes that apparently Supergirl was there when William was shot, which is something she'll have to ask Kara about later, but most of her mind is focused on the fact that William is going to be okay. That's the most important thing.

William is hooked up to multiple machines, but he seems to be sleeping peacefully. "You can stay with him, if you'd like," the doctor offers. "Press the red button to call for a nurse when he wakes up."

"I can do that," Kelly replies, offering the doctor a slightly shaky smile. "Thank you, doctor."

"Just doing my job," the doctor replies with a small smile of his own, then he leaves Kelly alone.

"You," Kelly tells William, "are going to be in _so much trouble_ when you wake up." She knows she sounds like a scolding older sister, but she doesn't care. William scared her, and she's going to make sure he knows it.

Warning given, she sits down in the chair next to his bed, and she settles down to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

When William wakes, he's greeted by Kelly Olsen yelling at him for scaring her. Apparently, it's somewhat terrifying to get a call from a hospital telling you that your friend for whom you're an emergency contact has wound up shot. After that, she calls in a nurse, who checks him over and offers him more painkillers if he needs them. He takes them, because gunshot wounds really hurt, and he falls asleep again. The second time he wakes up, it's for a similarly short period of time.

The _third_ time he wakes up, the morning after he was shot, he realizes he has no idea if Kara is still safe, and he immediately panics.

"William, she's fine," Kelly says for the fifth time, trying desperately to calm him down.

"I dragged her into this," William says, fumbling with his phone. "I'm the reason she's in danger at all. It's my fault if anything happens to her."

"Kara's an adult. She can make her own decisions. And she's _fine_ , William, I promise."

"I need to call her," William says, selecting Kara's number. "I need to hear her say it, Kelly. I can't-"

"Okay," Kelly says, "okay, then call her. Just calm down, William, your heart rate really shouldn't be this high. The nurses will throw me out if you can't bring it down."

William nods, but he's not really listening as he waits for Kara to pick up the phone. She needs to pick up, she needs to pick up, she _needs to pick up_ -

And then he hears Kara's phone ringing from right outside the door.

"Uh, surprise?" Kara says, opening the door and poking her head in. "The nurse told me I could come right up."

"Kara," William breathes, feeling all of the tension in his body leave him in a rush. Kara looks fine, she looks unharmed and safe, and maybe she also looks a bit tired, but she's _okay_. That's what matters most.

"I'll go get the nurse for William's morning checkup," Kelly says, slipping out of the room. She winks at William on her way out, and William hopes he doesn't blush.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asks, walking over to Kelly's abandoned seat. She dithers for a moment before sitting down in it, then slides it a little closer to William's bed.

"I'm okay, I've been given enough painkillers that I can hardly feel anything," William assures her. "How are you? You weren't hurt or anything, were you? Lex Luthor didn't send anyone after you?"

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, you're the one who got shot. You get all of the worrying and fussing, not me."

"I was worried about you. I-I thought you might be in danger, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Well, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"You're fine," William repeats, and he lifts a hand to cup Kara's cheek before realizing what he's doing and snatching his hand away. "I- Sorry, I'm on a lot of painkillers, I-"

"You don't need to apologize," Kara says, and she leans forward to take William's hand in hers. "I- I think I'd like that."

"You- What?"

"I was really worried, when I heard what happened," Kara says. "I was worried about you, of course, and worried you weren't going to be okay, but also… I was worried I'd never be able to tell you how I feel."

"How you feel?" William repeats, wondering how much of his sudden lightheadedness is related to the bullet wound and how much is just from Kara's proximity. He would wonder why he's apparently lost the ability to form his own sentences, but he can't think straight enough for that.

"I like you," Kara admits. "I really, really like you. And I'm not sure if you like me back, but-"

"I do," William blurts out. "I really, really do."

Kara smiles, and it's like the sun coming out. "I was hoping you'd say that. This isn't how I was going to tell you, by the way. I had a whole plan, and it was much smoother than this. I would have swept you off your feet and everything."

"You did that anyway," William says. "I had a plan too, honestly, although I'm not sure I'd ever have put it into motion. It didn't involve getting shot and being on a lot of painkillers, so it probably would have gotten better than this did."

Kara huffs out a little laugh. "I think this went well enough. Except for the whole you getting shot thing, we could have done without that."

"I definitely could have," William agrees. "But all's well that ends well, isn't it?"

"This isn't really an ending," Kara says. "I think it's more of a beginning, don't you?"

William smiles at Kara, and he lifts her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. "That sounds good to me."

"Okay," Kelly's voice says from the doorway, "you two are adorable, but the nurse and I have been waiting here for a while now, and she really needs to do your morning checkup, William."

Kara's cheeks go pink, and William feels himself blushing as well. "Right. Of course."

"I'll go, then," Kara says. "But- Can I come back later?"

"Just give me fifteen minutes," the nurse says, "and then you two can be as cute as you want in here."

"If that's the case, then I'm going to head to work," Kelly says, grabbing her bag and coat from the rack. "William, I leave you in Kara's capable hands. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," William promises. "Thank you, Kelly."

"Of course." Kelly smiles at William, then grabs Kara's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Kara promises.

"I'll be waiting," William replies.

Kelly pulls Kara out of the room, and the door closes behind them. The nurse at William's bedside chuckles.

"She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is," William agrees.

"You're a lucky guy."

"Yeah," William says, already waiting for the moment when Kara returns, "yeah, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
